Voto de confianza
by LylsUniverse
Summary: Donde Izzy le pide consejos a Matt para conquistar una chica, y Matt, a regañadientes, le ayuda. / Mishirou - Leve Mimato.


_Disclaimer:_

 _Digimon no me pertenece._

N/A: ¡Disfruten!

* * *

Un voto de confianza

De todos sus amigos, consideraba a Yamato el más discreto. Y sí, era una afirmación totalmente refutable, pues el rubio no tenía el mejor de los temperamentos y siempre explotaba por alguna cosilla absurda que el amigo castaño de ambos hubiese dicho. Pero a Koushiro se le habían acabado las opciones: Jou nunca tenía tiempo para reunirse con él, y su problema no podía ser atendido por teléfono; había mucha confianza entre él y Taichi, pero el moreno le haría unas cuantas bromas al respecto y no le dejaría tranquilo; Takeru era un buen amigo, pero lo consideraba demasiado inexperto todavía; por lo que Yamato era el candidato más cualificado para la misión.

Le iba a citar en su oficina, pero Yamato prefirió que salieran a tomar un café. A Yamato le gustaba el estilo americano, sin ni una pizca de azúcar en la oscura bebida.

Al encontrarse, se saludaron y charlaron de cosas superficiales: qué cómo andaban los asuntos con la nueva banda, que si acaso el nombre era "Knife of Ramen" como Taichi le había contado; que cómo andaban las cosas en la compañía en la que trabajaba Koushiro, y otros más por el estilo.

—Supongo que no me pediste que viniera para hablar de eso —comentó Yamato, dándole otro sorbo a su americano.

A Koushiro se le tornaron las mejillas arreboladas. Es que no era sencillo, al contrario, requería toda su voluntad para decirlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo? —aventuró Yamato, sin sonar demasiado intenso pues no quería presionar al pelirrojo.

—Hay… un asunto del que quisiera hablarte —dijo Koushiro mirando su bebida: un frappé de mocha sin crema, pues era intolerante a la lactosa. Pidió algo fresco porque sabía que la vergüenza le subiría la temperatura.

—¿Quién es la chica? —preguntó Yama, como si nada, dándole el último sorbo a su café.

Koushiro abrió mucho los ojos y sintió pánico, las manos le comenzaron a sudar y trató de secarlas en su pantalón.

—¿Cómo sabes…

—Has estado… diferente últimamente —comentó Yamato, mirándolo a los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros. —Te preocupas de verte bien y hasta hueles bien. Es obvio que hay alguien a quien quieres impresionar.

Koushiro suspiró y decidió tomar un sorbo de su bebida. El frío del hielo molido bajando por su garganta le tranquilizó un poco.

—Quiero invitarla a salir —dijo sin titubeos. —Pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Ni qué hacer si es que me dice que sí.

Yamato asintió, pensativo.

—¿Quién es la chica? —inquirió nuevamente.

Koushiro se puso como un tomate, y volvió a fijar la vista en su bebida.

—Ella es… muy alegre y bromista —dijo, y Yamato suspiró imperceptiblemente. —Le gustan los dulces y es muy femenina. Se viste muy bien y… su cabello es muy bonito —agregó con un hilo de voz, muerto de vergüenza.

Yamato frunció el ceño. Su café ya se había acabado, así que cogió el vaso plástico de Koushiro y empezó a bebérselo haciendo un ruido molesto de succión. Ya sabía quién era la chica. Siempre lo había sabido.

—Pudiste haberle preguntado a Taichi qué hacer con ella —soltó, un tanto irritado; —o a Takeru, ese niño tiene mucho éxito con las mujeres —comentó en un tono mordaz.

Koushiro agachó la mirada, notoriamente apenado, y Yamato se maldijo mentalmente por su falta de tacto. Él también era su amigo, y debería estar agradecido por este voto de confianza que le daba el pelirrojo.

—Escucha, —dijo Yama tras dar un suspiro. —Si vas a invitarla a salir, debes ser simple. Caminen juntos a casa después de la escuela, y cuando estén solos, invítala a dar un paseo. Que sea una invitación a algo casual y no a algo como una cena o lo que sea que pueda ser muy comprometedor. Ella aceptará con gusto porque eres su amigo —dijo Yamato con aplomo. —Y una vez que hayas logrado el sí, piensa en maneras de sorprenderla, que no sean cosas demasiado elaboradas, porque aunque ambos sabemos que ella adora las cosas rimbombantes, son los detalles sencillos los que calan hondo en su corazón. —Yamato bebió todo lo que quedaba del frappé de Koushiro con un ruido desagradable y continuó. —Y no lo olvides, debes ser todo un caballero, pues yo creo que ella todavía te ve como el chiquillo que la dejó vagar sola por unas ruinar tenebrosas.

Koushiro parpadeó, un tanto sorprendido por las palabras del rubio.

—¿Y a qué lugar puedo invitarla? Pensaba llevarla al restaurante francés donde fui con mis padres para su aniversario…

—No —dijo Yamato, tajante. —Ella es una princesa, y obviamente adorará ese lugar, pero llevarla a cenar a un restaurante elegante es algo para una cuarta o quinta cita. Primero tienes que hacer que la idea de estar contigo se plante en su cabeza, ¿o acaso estás seguro que también le gustas a ella? —Yamato trató de disimular el tono irritado de su voz y creyó haberlo conseguido.

Koushiro se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo y volvió a fijar su mirada en la mesa.

—Obviamente le gustas, —agregó Yamato para aliviar la incomodidad de su amigo, —pero las mujeres hacen esa diferencia entre "me gustas, eres mi amigo" y "me gustas, sé mi novio". En la primera cita tienes que dejar una impresión en la que ella te vea como un prospecto de novio y no como el chico de siempre que es su compañero de clase y amigo de toda la vida.

—¿Y cómo hago eso? —preguntó Koushiro, un tanto desesperado.

—No es tan difícil. Sé tú mismo, pero más atento con ella. Ella adora ser el centro de atención, así que debes estar pendiente a todos sus caprichos. Llévala a un lugar divertido, que no sea muy comprometedor.

—¿Al cine?

Yamato suspiró, exasperado y meneando la cabeza.

—El cine es para la tercera cita, cuando ya sea tiempo de tomar su mano o besarla.

Koushiro volvió a ponerse muy rojo, y aunque eso le irritaba un poco a Yamato, también le hacía un poco de gracia, por lo que sonrió.

—Llévala al parque de diversiones. Hay millones de cosas que le parecerán interesantes. Trata de ganar algo para ella, eso le encantará.

Koushiro asintió, el rubor de sus mejillas no había desaparecido por completo, pero se le veía mucho más decidido.

—¿Alguna otra pregunta? —preguntó Yama como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No. Agradezco muchísimo tu ayuda, Yamato.

—No hay de qué —dijo el rubio, poniéndose de pie. —Miyako es una gran chica —comentó, con una mirada un tanto burlona. —Es un poco ruidosa, pero un poco de ruido te hará bien.

Koushiro pareció muy confundido con sus palabras, y Yamato maldijo internamente. "Lo sabía", pensó, sorprendiéndose de su molestia.

—No es Miyako —balbuceó el pelirrojo.

—¿Hikari? —Yamato fingió un tono de espanto. —Taichi va a matarte.

—¡No! —exclamó Koushiro. —Se trata de M…

—¡Mira la hora! —exclamó, sobresaltando al pelirrojo. —Tengo ensayo con la banda y ya voy muy tarde. Lo siento Koushiro, pero debo irme ahora.

—Oh, claro. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda de nuevo.

—No hay de qué —le dio una palmada en el hombro demasiado fuerte y agregó: —Después me cuentas cómo te fue con Miyako —y le guiñó un ojo, disfrutando de la confusión en el rostro del pelirrojo.

—¡No es Miyako!

—Claro, lo que tú digas. Me la saludas cuando la veas —le dijo mientras se apresuraba hacia la salida. Algunos clientes del café le miraron bastante curiosos por todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo.

Yamato podía sentir su rostro levemente ruborizado, mas ignoró el desagradable calor por completo. Un viento fresco sopló y le dio de lleno en el rostro cuando salió a la calle. No se detuvo a disfrutar de la deliciosa frescura que apagó la vergüenza de su cara y se alejó del local a grandes zancadas. Se aseguró de poner unas cinco calles de distancia entre él y el café antes de disminuir la velocidad de sus pasos. Suspiró quedamente y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo una mezcla de irritación y reproche contra sí mismo.

Koushiro estaba perplejo por la repentina partida del rubio, quien a pesar de su prisa, no había olvidado dejar un billete para pagar su parte de la cuenta. El pelirrojo suspiró y sacó su propia billetera para sacar otro billete y dejarlo sobre la mesa. Una leve punzada de malestar amenazaba con agobiarlo, pero decidió postergarla para otro momento. Yamato le había dado excelentes consejos para resolver su dilema sentimental. Koushiro seguiría las instrucciones de su amigo al pie de la letra, a pesar del leve sinsabor que sentía.

Yamato podía haberse comportado como un tonto sólo para fingir delante de él, pero Koushiro no tenía ni una pizca de tonto. Por el contrario de lo que todo el mundo pensaba de él, que al ser un genio de la computación su mente vagaba en una dimensión diferente a la del resto, él era muy observador, y notaba ciertas cosas, como las miraditas furtivas que Yamato le dedicaba de vez en cuando, cuando creía que nadie le veía, a cierta castaña de ojos bonitos.

Una parte de él no comprendía, y aquello sí que le frustraba, por qué alguien como Yamato no se atrevía a demostrar sus sentimientos por una chica como ella. Yamato era popular entre las chicas por su apariencia de rebelde y su cabello y sus ojos azules. No era como Koushiro, que era muy tímido y su ropa se la elegía su madre.

Se levantó de la silla, suspirando, y se dirigió a la salida del local. A fuera estaba fresco, y eso lo agradeció. Comenzó a andar, con una sonrisa en el rostro, con la intensión de darse una vuelta por su oficina antes de ir a casa, sintiendo un nudo de nervios en el estómago ante la perspectiva de invitarla a salir.

* * *

Hola a todos.

Me gusta este fic. Escribirlo fue entretenido. Al principio no tenía pensada esa reacción que tiene Matt. Quería escribir algo sobre la amistad de ambos y que Izzy se sintiera apoyado por su amigo, pero no me salió, haha. El Yamato de mi mente siempre tendrá "algo" por Mimi, aunque se empecine en negarlo.

Además, quisiera aclarar, si es que no fue tan obvio, que soy terrible con los títulos, haha.

Cariños a todos los lectores. Ojalá comenten si les ha gustado :)

Lyls


End file.
